


Dick la Dicks

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Tea : The Futas Forever [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Dicks, F/F, Futanari, Futanarification, Other, TF, Transformation, cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kill la Kill Futanari</p><p>Watch as everyone is turned into a girl who has one additional organ and a corrupt mindset that causes them to avoid medical attention~ The penis must go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick la Dicks

Ryuko wiped the sweat from her brow. Her hair rested against her forehead, painted crimson strands dangling in messy groups. She swept her hair to the side and grew back onto her feet. The battles of the day at the academy were fearsome. Mako watched, awe struck at how Ryuko battled. Whoever the hell this new club was, they didn’t stand a chance against her in the end. Ryuko lifted her scissor blade from the ground, shoved away into her case, and walked casually over to Mako to walk her home. 

“The genetics club were a complete failure…” Shiro sighed from his lab, observing how the battle played out from the comforts of the dark room. “I guess we may as well toss out their weapons. Their performance in battle shows little to no promise. A design you cannot wear is no design I will ever associate with…”

Down the amber halls of the junky town, Mako and Ryuko stood on the trolley, watching the buildings whizz past. Cats ran down the alleys, dragging trash bags with them. Rats filled the throats of the alleys with dirty stuffing. Trash fell to the side as men raced down past the street corners. Mako snoozed gently, her head fell onto Ryuko’s shoulder. The trolley came to a stop, and Mako awoke with a jump. She tugged Ryuko, and they darted off of the platform, past the buildings, through the alley, and back into the safety of the back alley home. 

The girls rested at home, the banter and rambunctious shouts only made the place feel more like a home. Mysterious food was thrown onto the table, hearty tentacles steaming hot in their oozing brown broth. No one could complain as night time slowly came. Ryuko brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas, and went to bed. 

Snuggled warm in her bed covers, Ryuko slept the night away. She curled around, squirming in her sleep. The tickles ran across her body, the wind caressed her thighs in cold bursts. Her eyes slowly opened. She slid out of her covers, careful to tiptoe around the snoring family, and closed the window on the other side of the room. The draft that night was killer. She adjusted her pants, only to find her pajama pants didn’t exactly intend to go all the way back up.

Itching at her rear, and then circling around to her front, she was suddenly scratching something large and protruding from the front of her pants. It was immediately clear what it was, but Ryuko still couldn’t believe it. She hushed her inbound screamed, staring through the darkness of the night down at her crotch.

The skin of the rod glimmered in the moonlight. It tensed up from all the attention it got, the tip tinting a fair deal red. A shaky hand wrapped around it. It was exactly what she thought it was. Her thumb toyed over the entrance, playing with the rubbery feeling to the head. The veins pulsated, hand as it was gripped around it could feel all the little excited areas bloat up and conform around her fingers. Her palm continuously felt these pulsations as she held her cock in her hand with low, husky moans. 

Her eyes darted around the room, trying to think through the sensations she was having. She was on autopilot as her legs took her outside. She opened and closed the door quietly, a necessity to her actions. She took each step like the thing she moved towards was the sole thing her life depended on. Safely outside, she threw herself into the first back alley she figured intimate enough and did what work was required of her yearning.

It was hot to the touch. The thing was swollen with need, the heat like that of another woman, another man. Flesh met flesh. She rode her hand up and down against the pillar. It only grew in response, the slight arch of it extending like a broken support to a bridge, a pillar so swollen beneath an arch. The reddened bulge started to drool, thin lines of lustful drenching bubbled out of her tip, rolling down across the tower, coating her hand in the stuff.

Moving her hand back, delicate little cum webs formed between her sticky hands and the tempting cock before her. She bit down on her lip, trying to keep ahold of her sanity. The intensity of the moment was only growing. Her hand was back around her dick. She never tried to move her hand, her whole body was operating on autopilot. The same way it necessitates breathing and does it without consent, her body now did that but only for dicks.

Rolling back and forth, her hand picked up the pace with every incremental increase in her cum secretion. The alley was cold, the night air feeling good on her prick. Her feet sunk against the concrete of the alley. Ryuko’s eyes were glued to her prick, watching in horror at what her body was doing. With one final tug, her cock blew. Her load zipped out from her head, splattering all over the floor. She gasped, finally freeing her hand.

She felt woozy. Her cock went down in size. She waddled back home from the spot she found. She slid in through the front door and snuck into the bedroom. With a soft thump, her head landed back on the pillow, and her body was cocooned back in her blankets…

“Wake up! We’re gonna be late Ryuko!” Ryuko opened her eyes to her daily panicked Mako. The frantic girl dashed across the room, trying to get herself together. She was mostly naked at the moment. Peering around, Ryuko couldn’t see anyone else at home for once. Usually the whole family was around.

“Hey, where is everyone?” Ryuko quietly asked, last night still catching up to the tired girl.

“Huh? Oh, dad’s out looking for patients. He lost his patience for patients so now he’s gotta go find ‘em. Mom’s off to help with that. And my bro is probably in a dumpster.”

“Just, in a dumpster?”

“It is what he does. That silly—WE DON’T HAVE TIME! I can’t be late anymore Ryuko!” The girl flew around the room faster. God, she was only in her underwear. Ryuko would pay a little attention to this before, of course, enough to admire, take in the fact Mako really needed a shirt, but now was different. Now something slipped out of her skimpy pajamas and stood fully erect and demanding attention at the sight of Mako’s breasts bouncing as she hunted up and down the house.

Ryuko grabbed a pillow, bending it over the bulge in her sleeping bag, hiding the obvious bump. She never eyed Mako that hard before. Her dance of bending over to search gave Ryuko a window of time to scope out her rear, how her fat bubble butt did battle with her tiny panties. Her bust was massive, bigger than Ryuko for sure. Her bra was sweating from the load it had to carry. Ryuko found her fingers curling, her muscles fantasizing about ripping that bra open. Her bump pushed her pillow up, growing larger. Ryuko tugged down on the pillow with a thwump. 

“C’mon Ryuko, don’t worry about me, you should be getting dressed while I look for my uniform! Gosh, where did I put it?! Did dad take it? Does my dad not want me to do well in school?! Urghh…” She kept hunting. Ryuko snuck out of bed while she was looking away. She couldn’t risk Mako seeing what was going on down below.

Senketsu was grabbed from where he hung. Mako put the sailor uniform on. The clothing grumbled, shocked by what it found. “Ryuko… There’s an…”

“I-I know…” Ryuko whispered.

“This is odd, Ryuko. Umm… I’ll try and work around it for now. Do you know how this happened?”

“Not a clue. I’m hoping to get some answers, though. Do you think it was Satsuki?”

“It hardly seems her sort of strategy. I wouldn’t bet on it.” Senketsu replied. 

Ryuko nodded solemnly. Mako found her clothes, her uniform out to dry on the line the whole time. Garbed and ready to go, Mako took Ryuko by the hand and tugged her along to class. The trolley ride felt long. Longer than it ever was before. Mako just sat, quietly observing the town they passed, her little legs a little anxious as she danced up and down. Her skirt gyrated, that flimsy curtain scantily climbing up against her legs. Ryuko’s eyes were drawn.

Every second, there was just that much more shimmering skin to view. A little bit more of her rear. She saw glimpses of those panties from when they were attached to a busy booty hunting for a skirt. Now that it was in the skirt, it was all the more tantalizing. Ryuko’s new member acted out, tenting up her skirt. Suddenly, her skirt gripped around it, and shoved it back down.

Ryuko turned from Mako, a deep blush on her face. Senketsu just did her a big favor. She’d have to be a bit less obvious, or better yet, just avoid temptations like that all together. She’d just have to not be the creep she usually accuses other people of being. Though, there was a problem. Her skirt grabbing her dick felt really, really good. She started rubbing her thighs together irritably. She thrust into the grip around her dick. What she was doing was starting to get noticeable. She insists Mako just keeps looking out while she turns the other way.

Ryuko goes to the other side of the cart, faces the opposite direction, and tries to lose her lust. She humps the bars, and thrusts hard, she reaches her hand under her skirt. The white drips onto the floor, but she can tell this won’t be as easy as last night. Her cock was a special sort of needy. 

Class was eventually reached. Ryuko spent most of it just staring at Mako; the object of her lusts. Probably due directly out of the fact that Ryuko spend a good deal of the day obtaining a deep appreciation for clothing that doesn’t really fit. It reached a point she couldn’t really hide her lust. Her face was red, her bulge was obvious if anyone looked under her desk. She squirmy and could only gag up so much of her moans. She asked to go use the restroom.

The girl’s room felt a bit wrong, but she couldn’t really keep it held back any longer. She slipped into a stall, locked the door, and got to work. She slid her skirt under her legs, and let the beast loose. It was big, redder than it was the night before, and for sure needy. It was already leaky. It was leaking at the same speed it did back on the trolley. Ryuko gripped around it, and got to work just trying to jerk it off as fast as she could.

Her arm got tired after a good solid chunk of time and she swapped. After that arm got tired, she simply swapped against. Her hands slapped against the hot wet skin. Her thighs glissened in precum waterfalled over it. She was glazed in her lusts that only grew the longer she tried to satisfy her needs. Try as she may, but no amount of craftily placed hands and tight grips was going to get her back to sane levels. The threshold was crossed.

School ended after a long day Ryuko spend in the bathroom. The two were back on the trolley, Mako whistling to herself. “Man Ryuko, where were you all day? You went to the bathroom and never came back! Were you doing something cool or stuff?” 

“Nothing important…” She grit her teeth. Ryuko couldn’t stand the pain of waiting any more. She just had to know if she could do it, if she could get away with it. The trolley reached their stop. They slid off and started to head home. Ryuko grabbed Mako’s shoulders from behind. 

“Ryuko?” Mako asked. Her hands found a brick wall suddenly as she was shoved slowly against it. “What are you doing?...” 

Mako’s panties hit the floor. Same with her skirt. Her shirt was flung to the side. Ryuko grabbed the bra strap in a tight grip. She ripped it open, Mako’s breasts spilling free. 

“Ryuko?! What is this?... A-are you back alley doing me?! O-oh gosh, I’m not ready for this! I’ve heard this happens in alleys all the time, and me being a girl who lives in an alley, I knew it would happen! I’m so scared… I’m just glad its Ryuko doing it. You’ll go nice and easy and help me get through this hard time of my life.” Ryuko did not go easy.

This wasn’t about anything beyond pure lust. Ryuko spent all day imagining what Mako’s ass felt like, how tight her pussy was. She was done pretending, she was a girl who lived in reality after all. The sun was setting, faint orange light entering the otherwise dark alley. Ryuko grabbed at Mako’s body, bent her just the right, and got to shoving. 

Her thighs met Mako’s rear. Her cock fell into place, sliding right into Mako. Mako moaned, her lack of experience really showed as she was so loopy on her feet. She could hardly stand. “O-oh god! My first time, Ryuko’s my first~” Mako cooed. Ryuko shuddered. She tried to withdraw, but she wasn’t in control again. She didn’t want to be Mako’s first time, not like this. But she was in too deep, her mind was too far gone to the dick she was a slave to. She had to satisfy it. She had to satisfy herself.

The wall proved an excellent place for Mako to push her fingers into. The bricks had some good finger sized indents. She was ready, all bunkered up for the fuck of her life. The fucking came steady. Ryuko was athletic and could keep a very powerful pace going. Each thrust was more determined, steadier. Their moans echoed up and down the abandoned alley way. Mako’s breasts were cupped by a greedy set of hands. Ryuko played with them as new fantasies entered her mind as to how to play with them. Twirl the nipples, stretch the breasts, draw circles around the center, push the tips of her fingers into the mushy balls, sinking the watermelons into her hands. 

Mako moaned over and over how exciting it was. Every feeling was so new to her, not to say this was exactly common sex for Ryuko. Ryuko couldn’t tell what part of her was in it. She felt tired, disconnected from her body and what did. She never chose to fuck Mako, but to some degree it felt like she wasn’t. She didn’t feel herself doing it, but she felt all the bursts of pleasure from it. She was out of control, and reaping all the benefits of it she had been in control and made the decisions. 

Limits were reached after what felt like the longest, best time of their lives. Ryuko muttered something about cumming, or tried to, but all that came out was some low grunt. She felt like a damn animal. Mako tried to say something about how excited she was to be came inside of, but she was too busy getting came inside of. It was like trying to talk to someone while getting blasted with a heavy duty squirt gun. Mako was stuffed in seconds.

Ryuko tugged out, her cum drips coming out in heavy waves onto the floor. She was clearly still very full despite having just stuffed Mako, and Mako is a pretty big girl make no mistake. Mako gasped, her flimsy legs like broken suspension cables, her pussy oozing like a coffee creamer dispenser. She breathed with sharp arms reaching for glassy inhales of air. She collapsed onto the floor, looking faintly up at Ryuko, her back against the wall.

Her hands played phantom roles yet again. They grabbed her cock, and jerked it a few more times. Suddenly, it all sprung back to life, and her second wind hit her hard. She didn’t make Mako do anything, though. Mako was far too tuckered out, and even a Ryuko on dick auto-pilot didn’t force the girl. No, this was something else anyways. She jerked her hand back one more time, and her cock splashed out a whole new load. This load was intended to cover Mako’s body. Her tits were splattered with the white ooze. Her thighs coated, her hair covered, her lips wet with the stuff. “It smells soo good…. Ughhh…. I’m getting so woooozy Ryuuuuukoooo….” Mako’s head wavered. 

Thighs trembled. Mako started to hump at the air, her young female voice suddenly turning to fits of screaming. Something was coming. Ryuko could see what it was. Among her strands of white cum, red threads stitched into Mako. Her skin pulsated and bubbled where the threads entered. Ryuko tried to reach to stop it, but by the time her hand closed around to try and grab the threads, all she was reaching for was Mako’s cock.

It formed quickly, and hardened faster. The threads Ryuko transferred to her were fast to rework her body. It materialized a cock in strands forming fast and a quick bloat. It was Mako’s very own. It drooled her first few strands of cum, oozing out like chocolate of a fresh lava cake. Ryuko found it hard to resist welcoming her friend’s member into the world, also she still wasn’t really working how humans do.

She felt to her knees, and buried her face in Mako’s lap. Her thighs were thunderous and flabby. Gorgeous round thighs for Ryuko to bury her face in. Her lips met cock, and she planted a loud smooch upon the fresh dick. Mako cooed gently. She was beyond sensitive in her vital beginnings. Ryuko never eased off after that. She smothered it in kisses, she invented new ways to kiss a dick. Her lips puckered further and further each moment. The cock head eventually just slipped into her mouth, like gravity just naturally put it where it was wanted.

Slurping up and down, Ryuko worked Mako’s cock over splendidly. She gripped at the base, throwing her whole head into the act. She bobbed like crazy, digging her hands into the floor. The bit of cement she laid her palm against was already coated in some of her pools from earlier. The cum felt good on her hands. 

Mako moaned one last time, and her cock expelled whatever was left to be unleashed. Ryuko felt limp by her friend’s side. The couple cuddled for as long as they could get away with. They slipped back on their clothes, and headed back to Mako’s home. They didn’t need to talk much about what had just happened, it was pretty clear to them. Before Mako’s family got home, they sucked each other off. Again. And again. And all they knew was clear;

The whole school needed this spread to them.

**Author's Note:**

> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com  
> The place to go if you like this, and you want to request free paragraphs of smut, or if you'd like to buy a story way longer than this one.


End file.
